1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an electric actuator-integrated electric power steering system and, more particularly, to an electric actuator-integrated electric power steering system and a method of controlling the same, in which power sources and control parts of an electric-hydraulic power steering system and a compressor are integrated together to reduce cost and weight.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle actuates a compressor using a driving force from an engine in order to realize an air conditioning function.
In the case of environmental vehicles such as electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEVs), EVs and FCEVs do not have an engine and HEVs frequently run using a driving force from a motor with an engine stopped. Therefore, instead of a mechanical compressor that uses the driving force from the engine, an electric compressor using an electric motor is required in order to realize the air conditioning function.
In the meantime, the application of electric power steering systems using an electric motor without using power from an engine is also increasing in order to cope with the demands of the above-mentioned environmental vehicles as well as stricter environmental regulations (fuel efficiency, CO2 emission, or the like).
In particular, electronic hydraulic power steering (EHPS) can produce high power while realizing the same sensation of steering as that of hydraulic power steering since a pump is actuated using an electric motor. Due to this advantage, EHPS systems are being mass-produced at present.
However, when an electric compressor and an electric power steering system are concurrently disposed, motors, controllers and the like are required to be mounted for respective systems. An increase in the number of parts is significantly disadvantageous in terms of a cost and a weight.
In the related art, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0013282, titled “APPARATUS IN WHICH ELECTRIC POWER STEERING AND COMPRESSOR ARE INTEGRATED,” was disclosed.
However, this approach also used two clutches, and thus a reduction in the number of parts was not satisfactory.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.